


Heatsick

by tobiismycat



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dicks being a TOOL, He gets heat stroke and im real sorry about the amount of internal fluids about to become external, Heat Stroke, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Roy Harper & Jason Todd - Freeform, Vomiting, a lot of vomit, they baby once again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21598645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiismycat/pseuds/tobiismycat
Summary: Dick brings Roy over to hang out, their getting closer you see,but daddy says he"s gotta bring the baby too,
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32
Collections: JayRoy Week 2019





	Heatsick

It's hot. The sun is unrelenting today.

Jason's trying his best to keep up; he didn't want to make it look like he was just a baby in front of Dick and his friend.  
He’s out training with Dick and Roy, and Dick’s not paying much attention to him. And he won’t ease up on his own.  
It was hot. The boys were scrapping on a thick pool toy-turned-brawling mat by the pool in the backyard. Dick kept pushing Jason, throwing him down harder, forcing him to get back up and keep moving around on their little play mat.

  
Jason was trying his best to keep up; he didn't want to make it look like he was just a baby in front of Dick and his friend.  
Roy’s good looking and kind and covered head to toe in freckles. Jason couldn't tell if he wanted him to watch or to look away but either way he was trying his best to keep up.In training, Dick usually wasn’t this rough with him.Except this wasn’t really training; they should just be playing.

But Dick must’ve been harboring some repressed anger or something. Or maybe Jason was just that bad. But he still gave it his all.

Jason tossed himself backwards to avoid his swing, only to be caught, twisted and then tossed face-first into the slick mat.  
This time he lay on the mat for a minute, panting and whining softly as he tried to push down the pain and frustration at being tossed again.

A hand appeared in front of his face and before he could take it. Strong hands were lifting him to his feet. Jason was suddenly glad for the heat turning his face bright red. No one could see him blush and make fun of him for it.

Roy helped him up off the ground with a big grin and made him go sit on the bench for a rest. “It’s my turn to play with Dickie, little man,“ he said with a wink.  
Play it definitely was. Dick was gentler with him, more teasing and less punishing feeling. They looked almost like they were playing a game of chase as Dick danced away from his friend.

Jason was watching when suddenly a thundering headache rolled in.

He gritted his teeth and kept watching the older boys, blushing as he watched Roy slap Dick full on the ass and laugh as he jumped backwards out of his reach.  
The sky is buzzing suddenly, things are, fuzzy almost. Heart racing Jason, reached over to the bench to snag a drink of gatorade. The red kind, the only good kind in his opinion. Although Dick seemed to have a heinous love for the orange. He sipped it, or so he thought.

The next thing he knew, his stomach was in extreme pain and he was standing there doubled over, using the bench to hold himself up. A panicked whimper made its way from his mouth.  
He didn't see Roy’s head shoot over to him, taking his eyes off the fight and letting Dick pounce on him. Jason couldn't really see anything. The racing blurr of the grass and the trees was violent now, spinning and buzzing as he tried to clear his vision. To his horror it began shrinking, a small black dot at the far end of the tunnel growing closer as the pain in his head and belly increased.  
Roy squirmed out from under Dick and slipped in the grass trying to get to Jason. The little guy was looking rough: his face was bone white and he was shaking as he clenched the back of the bench with both hands.

  
Dick followed, looking mildly alarmed. “Hey little buddy, what’s wrong?” Roy called.

  
The kid turned, lightly pressing a hand to his face and whimpering. Dick pulled him off the bench, trying to see if anything was wrong with him hands gentle despite how he had been tossing the boy around earlier, He didn't actually want to hurt the kid.

  
Jason was soaking wet when Dick touched his arm.

“Jay? You good, little dude?” Dick asked, "I didn't hurt you, did I?” Dick sounded worried for once.

Jason whimpered as the black and violently swirling mess he was seeing closed in, blocking out his vision and his thoughts as he leaned forward and hurled into the grass at their feet. He couldn't hear anything but his thundering heart as he vomited uncontrollably.

  
Strong warm hands grabbed him by the shoulders and held him up so he wouldn't collapse. “Holy shit, Dick, go get your dad, I’ve got him,” Roy cried as the kid soiled the ground around them.

  
No argument needed, Dick took off towards the house and Roy rubbed the kid’s back.

  
“You're okay, baby, we’re gonna get you fixed right up, alright? Just let it all out, okay.“ The kid's shoes were ruined, along with Roy's shorts.

Not that Roy cared, for a second the smaller boy seemed to be coming out of the fit.  
He panted heavily and Roy stroked his hair. Jason was ice cold despite the blazing heat of the day. A ragged whimpering noise escaped him and Roy cooed at him.  
“It’s over now, baby. Just try to relax and take a deep breath for me, okay?”

His relief was short-lived as Jason doubled over again, vomiting all over the grass once more. Panic welled up in Roy as he watched, gently rubbing his back and looking up to see if Dick was back with Bruce or literally anyone at this point.

Jesus, how much did the little guy have in him?

Jason gagged once more and Roy was relieved when nothing came out. The older teen gave him a second to hopefully let his tummy settle and then gently gathered the sick boy into his arms. He was soaked head to toe, and weighed basically nothing in Roy’s arms.  
“Alright sweetheart, let’s get you inside, okay? It’s nice and cool inside, and we can get you fixed right up.” Roy started out across the lawn as quickly as possible, Jason held tightly to his chest so he wouldn't bounce him.

Jason made the tiniest noise as he came back to himself, head still pounding but the black swirling vision was clearing at least. His heart was still racing and he felt like crying, everything hurt and he was becoming painfully aware of Roy carrying him at increasing speed to the house. The world started to swim again and he whimpered.  
“Don’t worry sweets, we’ll make you better!” Roy babbled as he hurried his pace.  
Jason barely registered hearing Bruce shouting as they got to the back door.

He woke up to the sensation of someone gently stroking his hair. With a groan, Jason tried to curl onto his side, only to feel different hands gently hold him in place at the shoulders. “Shhh, Jay, you can’t roll over yet, okay? There’s a needle in your arm, bud.”

Jason tried to figure out what was going on without opening his eyes. That was Bruce, and he sounded exhausted.  
When Jason opened his eyes, he found he was laying in a medical bed in the cave. One hand came up to his face to rub his eyes and he noticed an IV sticking out of his arm. It all started coming back to him, the heat the vomiting, the pain. He still had a headache and his whole body hurt. But nowhere near as bad as it had before.

“Baby! “ Someone chirped from beside him. Jason looked over and locked eyes with Roy. He was positively beaming at him from beside Dick. Dick looked white as a sheet, one hand holding onto Roy’s while the other was tangled in the blanket on Jason's legs.

That was his favorite blanket draped over the white medical bed blankets. Someone had gone upstairs and gotten it for him while he was out.  
He made to sit up and three sets of hands came at him at once. Dick was closest, gently easing him up so he could sit, blankets pooling in his lap. There was a lump under the blanket and Jason let that distract him. He pulled back the blanket and found his favorite stuffed animal, a soft red monkey doll. He had been really careful about not letting anyone see that.  
“ I got those from your room, I uh thought you might feel better if you had your things “  
So far this is about the nicest thing Dick has consciously done for him. Jason can feel the heat creeping up on his cheeks again, As embarrassing as it is to have them all see the monkey, it does make him feel better. So he smiles at them and gets to see some of the color return to Dicks face in relief. Dick picks at the blanket anxiously. Now that Jason's awake and clearly doing better, the fear he felt earlier has been replaced with shame.

“ wanna come watch movies with us in the living room ?” He fully expects the kid to say no, that he’s mad. That Dicks really messed up with his actions today.

Yeah ! Bruce can i go ? “ Jason asked in response, movies sounded fun actually but he wasn't sure if Bruce would let him yet. They all looked at Bruce, he was absently petting Jason's curly hair and pretended to think.  
“Please I’ll carry him up there ! “ Roy helpfully supplied, the two older boys leaned on the bed with their hands folded under their chins. Begging. Bruce looked at them, eyebrow raised,  
“ alright he can go, Just remember to keep drinking alright boys “


End file.
